


Could you give me a hand?

by justinebv



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, a little bit of, little bit of praise, only at the end though, well there's a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinebv/pseuds/justinebv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't use his hands and asks Steve if he can jerk him off, he does more than that. Then, Bucky repays his favour by getting Steve off too. (The story is in past tense btw.)</p><p>It's really just porn with a little bit of feelings at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could you give me a hand?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Desperation and Swallowed Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205868) by [love_u_always_mom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom). 



> The fact that Bucky can't use his hands and asked Steve for help is based on a fic (that I can't find but as soon as I do I'll put it in inspired by), but it's really just that, it doesn't play out the same way at all, so go read it (when I'll find it) and read mine! If you think you know what fanfic I'm talking about, please tell me!

A week ago, Bucky got into a bar fight and broke his two hands punching a guy. Both his hands had been a little crushed on the guy's body. The poor guy had had the brilliant idea of insulting Steve. Even on that one, Steve let it go, but it seemed Bucky couldn't. He was a least a little bit drunk, so that might've explained it. They had gotten outside and as soon as they was there, Bucky punched the guy in the face. He had beaten the guy up pretty bad, but the guy had put up a fight too, so Bucky was going to pay for that.

He paid by having two cracked hands in bandages, they weren't fractured, but it still didn't feel pretty good. After a week, it wasn't as bad, he'd been taking pills all week, so he felt a hell of a lot less pain. But he wasn't functioning very well, and he needed someone, Steve, to help him do pretty much everything. From eating to putting the blankets over him before sleeping.

A week without his hands also meant a week without pleasuring himself. He jerked off almost every single day, it was one of the moments he enjoyed most about his days, others being spending time with Steve. 

He touched himself only when he wasn't fucking someone. He was quite successful with the ladies, so it wasn't rare for him to have guests in his bedroom. But since he had big bandages on his hands and he hadn't really gone out that much, he hadn't been really lucky.

The whole week he hadn't been able to touch himself or anyone else. The first time he got a morning wood, he tried to rub himself on stuff or something, but he couldn't get off as much as he tried to.

After a week of unwanted erections at least twice a day, he couldn't stand it anymore. A week might not seem long, but when you had nothing to do because you couldn't work, it was really hard.

He had been hard for a full hour when Steve came back from art school. It was painful, he had tried to rub it on something again, but it unsurprisingly still didn't work. So when Steve arrived, Bucky stayed in the bedroom. He couldn't let Steve see this. 

Well, maybe if he saw it, he would want to... help? Bucky was pretty desperate, but maybe not that much. Steve was is best friend though, best friends were there to help each other, right? Maybe this wouldn't change anything. 

Bucky went into the living room (which was pretty much in the same room as the kitchen) and he could smell the dinner Steve had made them. Maybe if he only thought about food, he wouldn't think about his throbbing crotch.

Steve could sense something wasn't right, there was just something about Bucky that wasn't like usual, he was more... agitated. Bucky could feel Steve's gaze on him, luckily, he had put a journal on his lap, hiding his dick. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked. He didn't have a worried look in his face, he looked confused more than anything. 

"I— I don't feel so good," it was true, he didn't feel so great, but he didn't say why. Maybe he should, maybe Steve'd like to help. He had to try at least, Steve would pretty much do anything for him.

"Why? What happened?" now he was starting to worry.

"I— I've got a huge favour to ask you..."

"What is it? You know I'd do the impossible for you," Steve said with a little smile. 

"Well, maybe not this... I— Could you... give me a hand and jerk me off?" he said as he rose the newspaper to reveal his clothed cock, "I mean, I tried to rub it out, but it didn't work, I tried everything and I'm desperate..." Bucky pleaded. Steve looked confused, then it was like realization hit him and he put on a blank mask on his face. "I mean, if you don't want to, it's okay... Maybe I'll find myself a lady—"

"No, no, I'll do it, I just didn't expect... this," Steve looked at the ground, "so how will we be doing this?" Steve asked nervously, Bucky could feel that Steve's breathing pattern weren't his usual ones. 

Bucky took one of the kitchen chairs and sat on it. Steve dropped on his knees in front of it and undid Bucky's buttons. His fingers were trembling a little, so Bucky put his bandaged hands on Steve's, "Relax, you're only doing your best pal a favour, nothing more, nothing less."  
Steve looked up at Bucky, he was blushing hard.

He pulled Bucky's pants down, well, Bucky rose his butt up a little before. Then, they did the same for his underwear uncovering his hard cock.

Steve put one of his hands on Bucky's crotch, as soon as he did, it twitched and Bucky let out a groan. After Steve put his hand around it, he started to move his hand up and down in a repetitive movement. 

"Steve..." Bucky moaned. Steve hadstarted to build up a slow rhythm. But after Bucky got used to it, he rubbed faster, as he would do to himself, Bucky assumed. Bucky threw his head back and closed his eyes. Not that he didn't want to look at Steve, it was just so pleasurable after waiting for a whole week. 

Suddenly, Bucky felt a wet thing on his dick. Bucky knew what was happening, he'd felt the sensation plenty of times before. As Steve licked Bucky's prick in shy little kitty's licks, testing himself on Bucky, the taller one opened his eyes and lay them on Steve's who was looking at his face and then at his cock over and over again. It was to see what he was doing and to make sure it was pleasurable for his best friend. The older man managed to say, "You don't need to do that, you can just use your hands... There's no necessity—". He was cut off by his arousal. Then, Steve tried to fit Bucky's cock in his mouth as much as he could, covering the rest of the dick with his hand. 

He took it out and made the same gesture a few times before saying "'Might as well make it feel real good, this is just to please you after all, plus I don't mind that much. It's just using my mouth to pleasure you."

"Trust me, it's good," Bucky laughed. He had to admit, he had imagined Stevie doing this to him a few times when he jerked himself, imagining Steve's mouth and hands on him, but they were just fantasies, they didn't mean anything. Steve would never purposely want to do that anyway, would he? He only did it because Bucky was desperate.

Steve managed to swallow most of his prick, sweeping his tongue on the skin. Then, he only had the head in his mouth, tracing circles underneath the foreskin of the head and then passing his tongue on the head and on the slit. He passed his tongue over Bucky's length, from the bottom to the tip to lick the head some more. He did it again, but this time it was like he was kissing and sucking on Bucky's dick while licking it, his head tilted to the side to make his mouth slide easily. He tugged at his balls with a hand while doing all of that, making it hard for Bucky to last any longer.

"Steve, I can't take more of this anymore, I'm— _I'm coming_ , Stevie can you hear— _shit_ " Bucky tried, but he was overwhelmed by the sensation. He had wanted to warn Steve before coming, but Steve hadn't moved, he hadn't put his mouth away, he did the opposite. In a few seconds, he swallowed his best friend's whole dick making it hit the back of his throat, then he only had the head in his mouth and he sucked on it, he did it a few times, faster and faster, until Bucky came in his mouth. He was coming in long shots of sticky cum. "I'm sorry," he offered, even though he wasn't really, it had felt so good. Steve apparently swallowed the cum, because there wasn't any on his lips or face when Bucky looked at him.

"Man, how did you learn all that?" Bucky asked jokingly. Steve didn't laugh, he looked at the ground again, so Bucky thanked him and asked him how he could ever repay him for that huge favour. Steve said he'd know when the moment would come. Steve pulled Bucky's underwear and pants up. 

Steve quickly got up to check on his soup, he couldn't let it overcook. It was ready so he took two bowls, poured soup in them and put the bowls on the table. Bucky had placed his chair back where it should be and they started to eat. Steve's blush from earlier hadn't disappeared, "Why 'you still blushing Stevie?" Bucky asked, knowing exactly why he was. Steve was always flushing red when he was aroused, Bucky knew because he'd always take a shower or he'd go in the bedroom every time it happened. And there was really no other explanation as to why he'd still be blushing.

"I— it's hot in here is all," Steve was a bad liar. He had finished his soup and he got up to pour some more. Bucky verified and yes, Steve had an obvious erection, so when he turned around to go back to the table, Bucky stared at it. 

"You better take care of that before it becomes hurtful," Bucky said as he was still staring at it. Bucky could only imagined so many scenarios at the moment. 

"I can just wait it out, it'll... go away," Steve completely refused to look at Bucky and sat. He stared at his soup as if he were discovering the embarassing secrets of someone. 

After a little while, they sat on the couch to relax. Steve's hard dick still hadn't gotten away. 

It was the right opportunity to return his favour, wasn't it? This was exactly the right time, it was going to be a similar task. 

Bucky felt playful, knowing that Steve most probably wouldn't resist, so since the couch wasn't really long, Bucky could make his foot reach Steve. It was exactly what he did, he stretched his leg and put his foot on Steve's thigh, centimetres from his crotch.

Bucky pushed his foot a little further and Steve didn't even bother asking what Bucky was doing. It reached Steve's clothed cock, he rubbed his foot over Steve's length a few times, making it twitch. Steve moaned, closed his eyes and licked his lips. He put one hand on Bucky's leg to assure him he wasn't crossing the limit, to let him know it was okay.

Steve opened his eyes to stare at Bucky who was hard, again. This time, it was because of Steve. He looked so hot and cute when he was flustered and trying to suppress a moan. Bucky couldn't get pass that, he couldn't control his body, it made him hot too. Bucky continued to rub his foot on Steve's cock. 

Steve glanced at Bucky's dick for a few seconds. He tried to say _you're hard again_ , but all that came out was the beginning of these words and the rest of the words were just muffled sounds. Then, he probably tried to say, _I'll help you out_ , because that was what it sounded like and because he grabbed Bucky's clothed dick again and rubbed his hand against it.

" _Please Stevie_ , let it out, _please_ , touch me again, _please_ ," Bucky begged, he didn't want to play games anymore, he wanted to get off bad, "I _want you_ to touch me." Bucky took his foot off Steve to let him do as asked. Steve groaned and fumbled on Bucky's buttons a little and undid them. He changed his position and got closer to Bucky so he could pull his pants and underwear down. He figured he should also get his own bottom naked. He wrapped one of his hands on Bucky's shaft and the other on his, moving his hand up and down in a repetitive motion. 

Bucky was staring at Steve open-mouthed, all he could see was how perfect Steve was. He was cute and hot and nice, look at what length he was going to go to help a friend. Well maybe friends didn't do that, but it still felt enjoyable. 

"Can you..." he tried to catch his breath, sweat dripping from his forehead, "rub them together, it seems to me, it would feel great..." Steve didn't hesitate for one second, he jumped on Bucky's lap, opening his legs to let his feet fall on each side of Bucky. He looked at his best friend searching for a confirmation to continue.

He looked too beautiful, with his red lips and half closed eyes due to pleasure, Bucky couldn't help it, his head moved forward and caught Steve's lips. Steve seemed surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. "Oh _Bucky_ ," Steve moaned, he sounded so desperate. They were still just two friends kissing, moaning and touching each other's dick. Well, maybe they weren't... just friends after all. 

Steve probably assumed that it was the confirmation he needed, he grinded his crotch on Bucky's, moaning softly. Steve licked his hand and brought his other hand in fornt of Bucky to make him lick the other. After it was dripping with saliva, he rubbed both their cocks together and pressed his on Bucky's as much as he could. He started to jerk them and he looked up, meeting Bucky's gaze. They kissed again and quickly pressed their tongues against each other, wanting to touch and feel everything of the other.

Bucky jerked his hips upward and downward multiple times so he could get even more friction, Steve met those thrusts. He sped up the movements of his hands, passing and pressing them harshly over their whole shafts. His hands went up on the cocks' heads and he traced circles with his thumbs on the sides, while he squeezed and twisted his palms and fingers on their heads. 

After a moment, they gasped for air, Steve didn't waste any time, he sucked on Bucky's neck, pressing light kisses all along his neck and shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him even close, he could smell his hair. 

"Steve, you're perfect when you're blushing, when you're insulting me, when you're smiling, baby, even when you sleep, shit, you're always fucking perfect little Stevie," Bucky was in a rush, probably in the heat of the moment, he didn't even know what he was saying, he was just babbling.

"Bucky— I—" Steve couldn't continue.

"Is that how I make you feel? You feel so good you can't even talk? Fuck, you're so hot, I'd want to fuck you, day and night if I could, you would fit perfectly around my nice big cock, you're such a slut for it," Bucky said as Steve moaned, thrusting against the other faster and faster, "you'd want that wouldn't you, feel my cock inside you."

"Yes, Buck, I'd do anything, I'd be such a good boy, that's what I've always wanted, I just never got the guts to ask," Steve groaned, his hands going crazy as his pace quickened.

"Shit, Steve, I've wanted to fuck you since we were just in our teens, but I didn't think you'd want to, knowing that, I'd have fucked you senselessly, you're so beautiful, look at me," Steve looked up from where he was kissing Bucky. He looked at Steve endearingly, for the situation at least.

" _Fuck_ , I— I'm gonna cum soon, I— ahhh, I love you" Steve blurted out, he couldn't blush more than he did now.

"Love you too, so hot, cum for me baby, cum with me, Steve, fuck," he moaned as he and Steve came in Steve's hands and all over themselves. They were so tired after that, and it was only 9 PM, Steve just crashed on Bucky's chest even if there was cum everywhere. 

"Hey Steve, some things I said there that weren't entirely true, but I really do love you, I just thought it was over-brotherly love, it's obviously not, I love you like... like men usually love women," Bucky confessed.

"I love you too, Bucky, I think I always did, but really I also said some crap," Steve admitted. Bucky couldn't stop himself again and kissed Steve. They made out until they fell asleep on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I reread myself but it wasn't beta-ed so please tell me if there are any mistakes. Also, it was my first attempt at smut.


End file.
